


Take a Shot

by shelbyecanwrite



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbyecanwrite/pseuds/shelbyecanwrite
Summary: Well I had to have somewhere to place the little one shots I have written. All of these will be RIDICULOUSLY fluffy because I only really write one shots when I have the longing to write one. Also these are entirely encouraged by my Beta Reader Alyssa so it's self indulgent stuff for me and for her. (That does not means she beta'd it though if there are mistakes it's entirely because this was not meant to be seen but you're getting it anyways.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Brush, Brush, Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien just really wants kisses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien just really wants kisses

It was the little things that made Marinette happy, some of them silly, some of them not. She loved the way a completed outfit looked on the mannequin once it was done, the rush of pride of a job well done after hours spent up pricking her fingers with a needle and thread. Closing a chapter on a design in her sketchbook and sending it off to her clients was the highlight of any day.

She also loved the way the light came through the sprawling windows of her studio apartment on a sunny morning. On her days off, she loved to sit and look over the view that was the envy of all her friends, a sprawling landscape of Paris complete with the Eiffel Tower silhouetted perfectly against the pale blue sky. When it rained, she loved to see how it transformed the picture into a watercolor painting, blurring the harsh lines and lights into a softer version of themselves.

But of all the things that made her happy, it was the one she shared the view with that made her heart soar, along with all of his little tendencies.

It had been almost a year since Marinette had tied the knot and moved in with her long time boyfriend and even longer crush, Adrien Agreste. They had been high school sweethearts, after Marinette got over her intense crush she had on him enough to at least carry on a conversation. Eventually, he asked her out on a date, a movie and dinner complete with being chased by his unruly fans down the banks of the Seine. They were inseparable for the rest of their high school careers, carrying on even after Marinette left for the Royal College of Art in London while Adrien worked for his father, modeling while getting his degree in business online in his free time. They spent most nights Skyping and catching whatever visits they could get on the weekends when Adrien would borrow the private jet to go and see her. She reveled in the little moments spent at her favorite London coffee shops with him, parading around in complicated disguises to keep her nosy fashion classmates at bay.

Once she had graduated, to which Adrien and all of her friends both English and French had been in attendance of, her boyfriend made short work of making sure that she was his and no one else’s. She remembered the day of their engagement fondly, Adrien clearing out the entire plaza beneath the Eiffel Tower on her birthday before handing her a single rose and getting down on one knee. Marinette couldn’t say yes fast enough or in all the languages Adrien knew in order to convey how happy he had made her.

It had been a small ceremony at a church nearby her family’s bakery, surrounded by their closest friends and relatives in spite of Adrien’s father demanding he be able to invite all of his friends and colleagues. They said ‘I do’ and promised never to be parted from one another, thereby cementing their relationship for the rest of their lives.

Adrien had been sheltered for most of his life, which always made living domestically entertaining. He was eager to learn and do everything he could, whether it be learning how to do his own laundry or cook Marinette’s favorite dishes, no matter how messy the endeavor may be. But there were a few things that he still hadn’t mastered in his 24 years of life, and fixing his hair on his own was one of them.

“Princess,” Adrien groaned slightly as he raked his hand through messy blonde hair, stumbling out of their bedroom and into the kitchen where Marinette was cooking breakfast for them. He was only half ready to go into work, dressed in black slacks and a pale blue button down, but padding over in his slippers. He slipped his arms around his wife’s waist, pouting adorably as he pressed his face into her neck, sending her into a fit of giggles.

“What is it, _minou_.” Marinette crooned, taking the finished eggs off of the burner so that she could reach up and massage his head as he rubbed his face into the crook of her neck. “Did you sleep on your hair wrong again?”

He gave a slight squeak, squeezing her waist as he nodded into her shoulder. “And I have a meeting in thirty minutes,” He groaned, muffled by the fabric of her nightshirt. “Dad will kill me if I show up looking like a slob.”

“You’re too handsome to look like a slob, _minou_.” She chided him, unraveling his arms from around her waist. He pulled away from her warmth rather begrudgingly, pouting in spite of the way his green eyes glowed down at her. She reached up and rested a hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb along his cheek bone. She reveled in the way he leaned into her touch, letting out a low hum of happiness that made her giggle. She pulled away and squeezed his hand. “Go sit down and I’ll be there after I finish off breakfast.”

Adrien looked like a child who had just woken up on Christmas morning, grinning from ear to ear as he padded out of the kitchen and back towards their bedroom with a hop in his step. Marinette giggled, finishing off the bacon she had been making and putting it off to the side along with the pastries and eggs. She washed her hands, drying them quickly before chasing after her husband.

He was sitting on a stool in front of their bathroom counter, his legs swinging in front of him despite being too tall to do it properly. He twisted at his wedding ring impatiently and hummed a silly little tune. As she came up behind him, she took full stock of the condition his hair was in and all of the knots that were twisted into the crown of his head. Judging from the state it was in, he would need a lot more than just a good brushing. She slipped her hand into the untangled portion of his hair, his humming stopping immediately as he craned to get a better look at her with a loving spark in his eye.

She played with a wispy strand of his hair as she mused what needed to be done. “You know, you should really consider going ahead and cutting this. Aren’t you tired of all this mess?”

Adrien let out a sigh that told her that yes, he had indeed considered a well needed haircut and abandoning the one he had had since they were in middle school. “Yes, but you know Father. He’d rather I look like the unblemished son that he had. I think he’s just afraid that I’d go and shave my head or something.”

“Oooo now there’s a thought,” Marinette giggled, squeezing his shoulder and grabbing a spray bottle full of water and a brush. She took a step behind him, about ready to get to work when her husband suddenly leaned back, smiling up at her fondly and thereby cutting off her access to his mess of hair. She smiled at him, lowering her grooming supplies to return the look. “You know, I can’t help you if you don’t let me see your hair.”

“Yes, but I’d much rather look at you instead, princess.” Adrien crooned lovingly, pressing the crown of his head into her stomach. She tilted her head to the side, thinking on it for a moment before she came up with a solution that would get both things done. She brushed a few strands of wily hair off of his forehead. “Tell you what. How about we make a game of it?”

Adrien tilted his head to the side, a confused expression on his face, “What do you mean, ‘game’?”

“Well, as long as I hum a little tune,” Marinette explained, still playing with his hair, “you’ll let me work on your hair.”

“And when you stop humming?” Adrien asked slyly.

“Then I’ll kiss you, okay?” Marinette laughed, Adrien glowing at the mention of kissing his beautiful bride. “But you have to let me fix your hair, okay, _minou_?”

Adrien nodded eagerly, sitting up straight on the stool with a happy grin as Marinette set to work on his hair. She hummed an old lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was small, working away at the knot with the spray bottle until his hair was finally wet enough to start brushing. Before she did though, she paused in her tune, Adrien immediately craning his head back with a wide grin on his face. But ever the cheek, Marinette merely craned down and pressed a kiss into his forehead, smiling when he started to pout again. She stood and he sat back up as she started to brush at the knots he had made while sleeping, the brush easily working through the wet tendrils.

She hummed her lullaby lovingly as she worked through his hair, making sure that all of the knots were untangled before she paused in her song again. Adrien glanced up at her, waiting patiently before Marinette leaned down and pressed a kiss into his cheek, making him smile and let out a breathy chuckle.

“Now you have to let me dry it,” Marinette explained. Adrien nodded understandingly, having been through this too many times to count with too many hairdressers over the years. Though none of them were near as pretty as Ms. Adrien Agreste who fished her hairdryer out of one of the bathroom drawers and plugged it in. Before she could take her place behind him again, he tugged at her wrist, pulling her down to his seated level so that he could press a firm kiss into her cheek. She looked at him with a sly smile as he tried to fein innocence. “Just returning the favor, you know.”

“Yes, of course,” Marinette agreed before turning on the hairdryer and getting back to work on his now wet hair. She brushed through it expertly, making sure that it all fell the right direction before brushing it back to the style that she knew his father would approve of, humming all the while. After deeming it up to standard, she stopped her lullaby which sent Adrien into enough of a tizzy that he almost fell over when he spun around on the stool.

Marinette giggled at his enthusiasm before taking his face in both of her hands. Adrien smiled, closing his eyes as his socked feet tapped away on the bathroom tile. She looked at him thoughtfully, but she couldn’t help but humor herself a little by giving him a light kiss on the tip of his nose. Adrien’s eye snapped open and he gave her a sly look. “Hey…”

“I couldn’t help myself,” Marinette giggled as Adrien pulled her closer, arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she squirmed to get free. He pressed his face into her neck again, his breath tickling her skin making her laugh even harder. “C’mere you.”

Marinette grinned, pulling away to take his face in her hands before rewarding him for his patience. She pressed her lips against his in spite of her morning breath and he eagerly returned the affection, pulling her flush against himself as she sat in his lap. Adrien angled himself to have better purchase on her lips, their breaths mingling together as their noses brushed against one another. There was a few minutes before Marinette broke their connection, leaning her forehead against his. Adrien had a mischievous smile on his face as he examined his wife’s beautiful bluebell eyes lovingly. “What if I didn’t go to my meeting and spent the morning here?”

Marinette patted his cheek with a knowing look in her eye, like that wasn’t the first time he had suggested ditching his father in favor of more time spent with her. “You know, you’re very cheeky when you want to be.”

“And you married me anyway, Mrs. Agreste.” Adrien crooned, taking immense pride at how he could still manage to get the most beautiful blush out of her so many years later. She giggled, a lovely sound that always made him smile, before she pressed another gentle kiss into forehead. She got up, pulling him to his feet and back towards the kitchen. “Sorry, but I made breakfast and I’d rather it didn’t got to waste. You’ve got 20 minutes to dine and dash.”

Adrien let out a sigh of contempt, squeezing his wife’s hand with a small smile as she led him to the kitchen table. He supposed having breakfast with the love of his life would be the best fuel to get him through any boring or tedious meeting his father could throw at him. That and the added bonus of playing their new favorite game during breakfast made sure that he got to kiss her senseless before having to make a mad dash for the door, already counting down the hours before he could rush back home to his moon and stars and do it all again.


	2. Je Ne Peux Vivre Sans T’aimer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien meet at a wedding reception. 
> 
> (Lyrics from 'Je Ne Peux Vivre Sans T'aimer' by Catherine Deneuve

She really shouldn’t have done it.

When her parents said that they were going to be catering a wedding out in the French Countryside, Marinette couldn’t help but be a little excited. It would be a chance to leave the city, and the reception was supposedly at a cute little vineyard just outside of Paris. She had been expecting that she would be working with her parents; setting up the cupcakes, making sure the cake was perfectly decorated and spending most of the time covered in frosting. But her parents had done something unexpected entirely - they’d given her a choice. Yes, she could spend the time running around the venue with her parents and risk getting yelled at by the wedding planner. Or, she could simply attend.

Yes, there would be a time before the reception where they would need her help, after all they only had her and a few part time employees who helped with events, but she would be free to attend the party itself. She had just come home for the summer after her final year of college and she deserved to have a victory lap in their eyes. It was no question on which Marinette chose. A chance to dance the night away and not be covered in a fine layer of powdered sugar? It sounded almost heavenly. Not to mention she had just finished a new outfit that she had never had the opportunity to wear out yet and this would be the perfect chance.

But then the time came and suddenly, she was stood off to the side of the dance floor, clutching a flute of champagne and completely terrified.

The reception was gorgeous. The vineyard held occasions like this in a barn on the corner of the property, giving the attendees the sprawling view of grapevines set into the French Countryside. The guest book was the lid to a wide parcel with the couple’s surname and wedding date burned onto it, surrounded by seasonal fruits and flowers that sat just inside the entrance. From there, the entryway opened into a huge barn area, fairy lights strung in zig zags across the barns ceiling beams. Round tables were set up on either side of the dance floor, with the head table just opposite the entryway. Each table had elaborate floral designs with golden orchids, pale lavender and magenta roses, and sprigs of feather grass that exploded out in little tuffs. More fruit surrounded the arrangements on white table cloths while the colors were repeated in larger arrangements set evenly spaced on the head table. The desert table was set off the seating area where her parents intricately designed, multilayered cake sat waiting, along with the cupcakes, cookies and other desserts that were organized on either side of it. She had been excited then, looking forward to dancing and reacquainting herself with some relatives. After all, this wedding was for the daughter of her mothers cousin, so odds are she would know someone there beside her parents and their employees, right?

Instead there she was, knowing no one. She hadn’t recognized her mother’s cousin or even the bride when she and her new husband finally made their grand entrance to the reception. People here all seemed to know each other well, laughing and joking, the groomsmen speeches filled with inside jokes that she seemed to be the only one not to get. The entire reception seemed to have come and gone before her very eyes, leaving Marinette playing the wall flower as she feigned enjoyment while hovering by the desert table where her parents were watching over their labor of love and sugar.

Marinette was almost mourning the loss of the opportunity to properly show off her recent creation. Her own shyness had prevented her from truly showing off the design she had been giggling over a few weeks ago when she had finally finished it. It was a two piece outfit, the top being off the shoulder with ribbon like sleeves that were looped around her upper arms. The lower half were high waisted pants that left a sliver of skin exposed between it and her top. They were wide legged trousers, barely concealing the tall and chunky taupe colored shoes she was wearing to make up for the height she needed so the pants wouldn’t drag on the ground. It had a half skirt that trailed behind her, it’s shimmering fabric the same as what she had used to make her top. She had borrowed one of her mothers necklaces that night, a thick golden chain with a large lotus pendant that rested just on Marinette’s collar bone. For once, she had even convinced herself to wear her hair down, her dark locks curled just enough to where it fell in a gentle wave around her shoulders. All this work, and she was hiding in the corner, a cupcake half eaten in her hand.

She was about to go for the last bite of her cupcake, already eyeing the next one, when there was a sudden tap on her shoulder. Marinette missed the way her mothers face lit up, instead turning so fast that she almost smeared cupcake across the strangers white shirt.

When Marinette finally registered who it was that had approached her at the dessert table, she realized he was the best man. She had noticed him throughout the entire reception, not just because he gave a speech and caught the garter in the toss, but because of how undeniably attractive he was.

He was taller than Marinette, as most men were, with flawless skin and well styled golden blonde hair. He was dressed like the other groomsmen in brown dress shoes, khaki pants, and a white button down dress shirt with brown suspenders and an adorable lavender bowtie. He had rolled up his sleevesto his elbows, his hair a little mussed from the others groomsmen after the garter toss, and his smile was full of warmth that made Marinette’s heart skip a beat. It didn’t, however, make her squirm any less when he pointed to a spot on her mouth.

“You, uh,” he started, suppressing a chuckle. “You have some cupcake right there.”

Marinette felt her face flush, absolutely mortified as she quickly snatched a napkin from the dessert table to swipe at the frosting on her mouth. The best man didn’t laugh any more, merely extending a hand to her.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” he apologized. “I just thought you’s like to know.”

“I-It’s fine,” Marinette stammered, eyeing his hand curiously. The garter he tossed was looped around his wrist.

“I’m Adrien, by the way.”

“Marinette,” she returned, giving his hand a quick shake. His hand was soft and larger than hers, somehow fitting around hers perfectly.

“Well, Marinette,” Adrien said, sliding one hand into his trouser pocket while the other still held on to her hand. Marinette was quickly deciding that she enjoyed hearing him say her name. “I saw you standing here and was wondering if you’d like to dance?”

Marinette couldn’t help but blink owlishly up at this alluring stranger. Of all the people he could have asked to dance, he chose the girl standing alone at the dessert table with cupcake on her face. An unknown in a sea of people he most likely knew pretty well.

Then again, hadn’t she told herself she wanted to dance the night away? She never stipulated that it had to be with someone she knew. Besides, there was something almost thrilling about spending time with a beautiful stranger.

Marinette looked at him sheepishly, pushing a stray curl behind her ear. “I’d love to dance.”

Adrien practically beamed, his entire face lighting up as he led her towards the dance floor.

They started off awkwardly swaying and bouncing along with the rest of the crowd, reminding Marinette of one too many awkward school dances. Adrien though, took it in stride, using the time to pepper her with questions. She wasn’t sure why, but Marinette quickly found herself opening up to him without a second thought. Maybe it was how intently he seemed to listen to her. Maybe it was the way they both seemed to be obsessed with the old _Ultimate Mecha Strike_ game series. Or maybe it was the haunting thought that after tonight, she would never see Adrien again, so why not answer his questions? He’s most likely forget her answers by tomorrow morning.

But Adrien wasn’t one to simply take without giving something in return. For every question he asked her, he would tell Marinette something about himself. He had been best friends with the groom, Wayhem, since they were preteens. He was studying business at his fathers insistence, but would rather study music due to his love for the piano. He knew Chinese and had an inhuman affinity for making puns that left Marinette in stitches at their absurdity. The more and more she got to know this enigma of a man, Marinette couldn’t help the warmth that spread through her, an undeniable attraction and affection that she knew grew with every smile he sent her way.

Finally, they were done with a second upbeat song and were about to part ways when the melody of the next song suddenly struck Marinette like a thunderbolt.

She grabbed Adrien’s forearm, stopping him midstream. She turned towards him with an almost feral look in her eye as she whispered excitedly. “ _Footloose_.”

“Pardon?” Adrien returned, thrown through. Loop by Marinette’s sudden change in demeanor. Surely this wasn’t the same shy and demure girl he had just been talking to a moment before?

Marinette looked almost devastated as she pulled him back towards the center of the dance floor once more. “You don’t know _Footloose_? It’s an American cult classic? Kevin Bacon??”

When Adrien failed to recognize the details she was supplying, Marinette suddenly threw back her shoulders, full of determination. “Well get ready, best man, because you’re about to learn the line dance to this song!”

Adrien could claim to know many forms of dance - waltz, two step, foxtrot and even the rumba - but as he fell into step beside Marinette, fueled by her infectious enthusiasm, he found himself in foreign territory. She called out moved he had never heard of before like ‘grapevine’ or ‘chicken wing.’ He stumbled through the motions gracelessly as Marinette floated at his side.

Where he should have felt embarrassment at his fumbling, he found himself grinning, lifted by Marinette’s patience and bubbly laughter. She steered him every time he turned the wrong way, never getting frustrated when she bumped into him when he grapevined the wrong way. She grinned the entire time, Adrien doing the same, absolutely hypnotized by this vivacious dancer beside him.

By the time the song was over, both Adrien and Marinette were exhausted and wheezing, but nonetheless happy. They grinned at one another as others cleared the dance floor.

“My feet are going to hate me tomorrow,” Marinette giggled as she caught her breath. “Thanks for humoring me. I just really love that dance.”

“My pleasure,” Adrien returned, shooting her a thousand watt smile that made Marinette’s face heat up. “Thanks for putting up with my two left feet. I’ve never line danced in my life.”

“Well, now you can say you know the line dance to Footloose,” she murmured. Adrien could tell she was slowly closing off, falling back on her shy girl routine as she sent glances to the dessert table, ready to part ways. But if she assumed their time together was over, Adrien wasn’t going to let her go so easily. The next song started and the best man saw his chance.

Wordlessly, Adrien took her hand in his, slowly pulling her close to not provoke her into running away. His hand found her waist and whine was sure that she wasn’t uncomfortable, they took off across the floor in a slow two step. Adrien led her with gentle nudges at Marinette’s waist, full of grace and sure footedness that made Marinette feel like they were floating on air.

Marinette wasn’t sure who initiated it, him or her, but at some point she had both her arms around his neck and he had both his hands on her waist. His cheek was pressed against her head, his breath tickling her ear. As they danced, Marinette heard him mumble along with the chorus.

“ _Tu n’es plus là, rien n’a changé_ ,” he hummed, not quite on tune but in a way that warmed Marinette’s heart through. His voice was soft and she knew that he was singing for her ears only. “ _Le promlème est le méme tu sais_.”

Marinette didn’t know the song very well, only that the piano behind it was lovely and stirred something deep with in her. But when the chorus came around again, she found herself humming along with Adrien, forming a secret duet in the space they shared.

“ _Je peux vivre sans toi, oui mais,_ ” she harmonized with him as he twirled her around with the skill of a professional dancer. “ _Ce qui me tue, mon amour, c’est, Que je ne peux vivre sans t’aimer._ ”

The melody was haunting, the words bittersweet on her tongue, but still Marinette couldn’t help but smile as Adrien’s forehead brushed against her own, their noses almost touching.

“ _Que je ne peux vivre sans t’aimer,_ ” Adrien closed out the verse as the piano faded into the background. They were close now, far too close for people who barely knew one another, but Marinette couldn’t find it in herself to pull away just yet. It wasn’t until the next song started, sadly upbeat and melodic, leaving her no excuse for staying close to Adrien. She was the first to pull away, her hands resting on his shoulders as she smiled.

“I’m going to go take off my shoes,” she told him, still hovering close to him, her enigma, her dance partner for the night. “So don’t move. I’d rather not have to break in another dance partner.”

Adrien grinned in a way that lit up his entire being and made Marinette smile as well. “Just don’t get caught up in the cupcakes again, okay?”

Marinette gave him a half hearted shove, still smiling as she headed for the edge of the dance floor to take off her perilous footwear. He watched her go from where he waited, her hair a bit more unkempt than when they had started dancing and her cheeks a little more red, but nonetheless lovely. He was thinking of how to get her number when another of the groomsmen appeared to tug him out of the barn. It was time to decorate the Wayhem’s car and the other groomsmen refused to let Adrien out of it. He was left fumbling helplessly after his friend, dragged along in his firm grip.

When Marinette came back to the dance floor, Adrien was gone and no where in sight. Marinette stood there numbly amongst the jumping bodies in the pulsating lights, feeling like the color had just drained under her life. Things had been going so well, and she was almost sure that he had felt the same in wanting to spend more time together, only to disappear the first chance he got. Marinette tried not to be disappointed at the turn in events, after all he was a stranger and had his own life with the people he knew here, but she couldn’t help the burning that pricked her eyes or the tears that started to cloud her vision. She wiped at her face, not caring if anything happened to her carefully done make up at this point. She no longer felt like dancing.

Marinette walked shoeless over to the dessert table, heels in hand, ready to just sit on the floor until she could feel her toes again, when her mother caught her.

“Oh sweetie, I’m glad you’re back -“ her mother started hurriedly, only to pause when she got a good look at her only daughters face. “What’s wrong? Have you been crying, Marinette?”

“Marinette’s crying?” Her father boomed, appearing from the doors that led to the kitchen area of the venue. He held up a meaty fist, looking over the dance floor for likely suspects. “Who do I need to talk to?”

“No one Papa,” Marinette assured, hoping to keep her father from the war path. “I’m just tired is all.”

“Well, I hope you’re not too tired, ladybug,” he told his daughter as he picked up another tray of cookies from the dessert table. “We have to do tear down and we could really use your help.”

Marinette gave one final glance out to the dance floor before she sighed. She pulled out a pair of flats from the bag she had brought. “Yes, Papa. I’d love to help.”

She had just carried her own set of cupcakes into the kitchen behind her parents when Adrien finally made his appearance again at the venue entrance. He was tired, out of breath, and covered in flecks of glitter with a streamer stuck to his shoe. He had gotten his section of the bridal car done as fast as he could, hoping Marinette wouldn’t miss him for too long. When he looked over the dance floor and the seating area just around it however, there was no sight of the lady in pink with the infectious smile.

His shoulders fell in defeat as the other groomsmen came back in laughing and pushing at one another.

“Hey man!” One of the groomsman said, slinging and arm around Adrien’s neck. It was one of Adrien’s best friends, Nino. “You sure took off in a hurry! Something caught your eye?”

Adrien half-heartedly nudged Nino away with his shoulder, not finding it in himself to simply brush off how he was feeling. The night had been enchanting, Marinette even more so, and she had disappeared. He was feeling hollow despite how well the entire occasion had turned out. “I think something did but, she’s gone now.”

Nino gave him an empathetic pat on the shoulder as another groomsmen, Kim, came running up from the direction of the kitchen with a cupcake in hand.

“Guys!” He said excitedly, bits of chocolate frosting smeared on the corners of his mouth. “The lady hired for the dessert catering said that there are extra cupcakes and stuff! She said they’ll get thrown away if they aren’t eaten but we’re welcome to the lot!”

Most of the groomsmen took off after Kim at a maddening pace, leaving Nino and Adrien in their dust. Nino gave Adrien’s shoulder a firm but slow shake.

“Listen, dude,” he said with a finger pointed towards the kitchen. “If I know one thing, and I know many things, it’s that cupcakes cure almost everything. And everything they don’t cure, can be cured by the champagne at the bar. You get me?”

Adrien let out a breathy laugh, resigning himself to the stomach and headache that would be following tonight.

“Fine,” he said, Nino giving a little fist bump in victory. “Let’s get some cupcakes before Kim eats them all.”

Nino grinned, pushing Adrien towards the swinging kitchen doors, prompting the blonde to retaliate by pushing him back. They were still nudging one another with their elbows when they entered the kitchen. Adrien had barely made his way inside when he ran into someone.

Cupcakes went falling to the floor, frosting splattering across the kitchen floor and Adrien’s shoes in a splatter of gold and purple. Adrien blinked, completely ignoring Nino’s mournful groans at the loss of the cupcakes, too absorbed in who he had run into.

She was still in her pink outfit, though she was noticeably shorter now that she was in flats. She now had the long bottoms of her trousers pinned up above her feet for easier movement, narrowly missing getting frosting all over her lovely outfit. Her curled hair was pulled into a bun and she had an apron over her, but Adrien couldn’t help but think that Marinette was just as beautiful now as she had been when she was in his arms.

“Hi,” Adrien said dumbly, inwardly chastising himself for not having anything better to say. Marinette however, had something on her mind as she tilted her head up at him.

“I thought you left…?” She said in a soft voice, clearly just as surprised as Adrien had been at running into her.

“So did I,” Adrien returned before he managed a small smile. He pointed at the tip of her flat where purple and yellow frosting had dappled the surface. “You uh, have something right there.”

Marinette blinked down at her shoes before letting out an involuntary snort at his ridiculousness. She straightened, hugging herself around the waist as she grinned up at him. “Thanks for telling me.”

“I just thought you’d want to know,” Adrien said with a similar grin on his face as he held up his hands. “I thought you’d also want to know that you absolutely bake me crazy.”

Marinette froze before erupting into uncontrollable laughter, her face turning bright red as she gave him a half-hearted push in the shoulder. “I can’t believe you just punned at me!”

“You butter believe I did, Ms. Baker,” Adrien continued, making the other groomsmen groan as they mourned their cupcakes while Marinette laughed helplessly against his chest. “It only gets worse from here, are you sure you wanna go ahead with it?”

Marinette once again blinked up again, her bluebell eyes wide and confused. “Go ahead with what?”

“Giving me your number?” Adrien asked, his tone hesitant as he said it. The groomsmen, who had tackled the left over cookies by this point, let out a chorus of whistles and embarrassing noises in their friends direction. Marinette, ever the good sport, took in stride with a soft smile. She fiddled with the hem of her apron, finding it hard to look him in the eye.

“I suppose I’d be willing to do that,” she said quietly. Adrien grinned from ear to ear as the other groomsmen howled and whistled more at them with unrestrained glee. Adrien, desperate not to be made fun of any more by his friends, easily led Marinette from the kitchen and back to the main venue room. Just outside of the kitchen’s swinging doors, the two stood close to one another, Adrien quickly getting Marinette’s phone number and sending her a text so she’d have his information. Marinette was smiling the entire time as he watched him excitedly take down her information, quietly thanking her lucky stars that she had gone ahead with choosing to dance with a beautiful stranger.


End file.
